Teen Titans Switched 2
by nerdyshadowkat
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1 Puppets kings escape

Switched Titans

By: Nerdyshadowkat

I do not own teen titans

Chapter 1

The puppet king in his little jail cell was thinking to himself _how can I get those titans._ He thought harder and harder until he thought _wait Raven and Starfire __could barley beat me once I switched their bodies, all I have to do is switch all of them. I just have to make adjustments to my control stick._ The night went one he fixed it to where he could switch bodies of anyone/thing.

"Hey guard man come here for a second, and bring your dog." the puppet king shouted.

"What do you want." replied the guard.

The puppet king lifted his control stick and the dog and guard swapped bodies. As the guard dog was the guard the puppet king snatched the keys and escaped. So like last time he mail himself to titans tower. But this time he jumped out of the crate as soon as it was opened.

"Ha ha ha, titans I will defeat you this time."

"That's what you think" yelled Beastboy.

So the puppet king held up the control stick and the titans swap bodies.

Sorry for the short chapter this is my fist fanfic.

Please comment on how I did.


	2. Chapter 2 The switch

**I do not own the teen titans.**

**Chapter 2**

**In case you can't keep up.**

**Raven Starfire**

**Robin Beastboy**

**Starfire Cyborg**

**Cyborg Robin**

**Beastboy Raven**

**As before the puppet king escaped from jail and made to titans tower. He swapped their bodies with his new adjusted control stick. Before that happened the titans were in their living room Beastboy and Cyborg was play their game. Raven was reading and starfire was playing with silky. Robin was jamming out to his music. **

**They thought that nothing was going to bother them sense nothing had happen in the past two days. Beastboy heard the doorbell and he went downstairs to go see who is was. He thought **_**maybe its one of my adoring fans.**_** He opened the door very slowly as he thought about the girls. He seen it was a package. He said "Oh come on", wishing it would have been at least one girl.**

**He drug the package upstairs and set it on the table. "Watch out, it could be the puppet king again." Raven said.**

**Right at that moment the puppet king said "Ha ha ha titans I will defeat you this time."**

"**That's what you think!" yelled Beastboy.**

**So the puppet king held up the control stick and the titans swap bodies.**

**The puppet king made his escape by climbing through the air vents(unknowing who was who). While they were still trying to figure out what happened.**

_**Ok, I'm here, but I'm not me. I'm Beastboy **_**thought Robin but he asked " Is everyone alright, and who is who?"**

"**Ugh, I'm Beastboy." Replied Beastboy in Raven's body rubbing his head.**

"**I'm Starfire" she said while in Cyborg's body.**

"**Over here, I'm Cyborg." he said in Robin's body.**

"**Raven" she said but in Starfire's body again.**

"**Ok we have to get back into are body, before something bad happens." Robin said.**

"**I think we should start training each other on how to use are powers." said Cyborg.**

"**I already know how to use Starfire's powers, so yeah." Raven said quickly.**

"**Lets begin of the teaching." Starfire said excitedly.**

"**Good idea star." said Cyborg with a grin on his face. Flames are acceptable.**


	3. Chapter 3 Being Human

**Sorry for the delay on part 3 I had writers block. Please tell me what you think.**

**I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Raven Starfire**

**Robin Beastboy**

**Starfire Cyborg**

**Cyborg Robin**

**Beastboy Raven**

**Since Raven had Starfire's body, she didn't need much practice. She tried to help Beastboy not blow anyone up (which didn't help him much). He tried to keep his cool until he came close to blowing up Cyborg again. He ran into the hallway and started crying.**

**Raven watched him go out the door. The others looked at her. "Ugh, fine. I'll go see what's wrong." As she went to go see where Beastboy went she thought, _What can I do to calm him down. Ugh, how come this is so hard. _By the end of that she found him.**

**"Beastboy what's wrong?" asked Raven as nice as she could.**

**Still sobbing he said "I can't take it anymore. I always try to blow someone up."**

**"Beastboy, just do as I say and keep your feelings down." she said nicely.**

**"Okay." Beastboy said as Raven helped him up and walking him back into the training room. When he entered he wasn't crying. No one turned there head when they entered, that calmed him down a little bit more. But they just acted like nothing happened.**

**Instead of wanting his body back Cyborg kept thinking _I'm human again. I can do all the things humans can do. _As he practice more and more, minute by minute, the more he loved it. But he could take off Robins mask because he had agreed not to.**

**After their daily practice (day 3), they sat in the living room to watch TV. But of that 3 days the villains in jail and in costume figured if the puppet king escaped and he's not been put back in jail, then neither will we!**

**As hoards of villains come pouring out of jail, the titans flipped on the TV, The news man came on "Were sorry to interrupt the broadcast but ~(interruption) villains ~ breaking ~ Where ~ titans? AT the last second showing the jail break the TV went black.**

**"We have to go!" shouted robin.**

**"But we still need practice." said Cyborg, still being happy about being human.**

**"Will get the puppet king last, but this'll be a great chance to practice for real." said Robin in a firm voice.**

**_Darn it! _thought Cyborg.**

**Later, the titans picked off the villains one by one. It took about 3 days, but I guess it was kind of confusing for the villains, maybe that could be a reason for so many easy defeats.**

**They went back home to catch up on some sleep, but first Robin had an announcement. As they were dragging themselves to their couch., but Cyborg didn't think once about switching back, any of the time of the 6 days.**

**That is until robin said "Tomorrow, we go for the puppet king."**

**"What!" shouted Cyborg not knowing he yelled it.**

**" That's Right." answered Robin.**

**Well hoped you liked it tell me how I did. And again sorry for the delay. And thank you for reading. Flames are accepted.**


	4. Chapter 4 Embarssing

**I do not own teen titans.**

**Raven Starfire**

**Robin Beastboy**

**Starfire Cyborg**

**Cyborg Robin**

**Beastboy Raven**

After the announcements robin went to the computer to scan the city for the puppet king, while Beastboy walked over to Cyborg and said "Okay dude, I know something's up, because you haven't made one joke about me, even when I got stuck in RAVEN'S body! OR come to think about it my breakdown! Dude what's wrong with you?"

"Oh you mean like the 100,000th time you almost blew me" said Cyborg jokingly.

Beastboy's eyes swelled with tears and he said, "Come on, your still thinking about that, I said I was sorry. And besides I don't think after I get my body back I'll be this emotional, just when I'm a girl."

"So, you admit it you are a girl." Cyborg said still joking

"Come on, what ever I'm leaving." said Beastboy walking away. Cyborg only snickered as he walked away.

A few hours later it was night, Cyborg laid awaked in his bed . He was tossing and turning thinking to his self, _I wish I could be human more often. Why does Robin get to have all the fun. They never asked me what I wanted._

So as his thoughts continued he raised up and whispered to himself "I need a drink of water." As he got out of his bed he stretched his arms. He walked into the continued to walk , forgetting he had no clothes on (expect his mask).He walked into the kitchen and what looked like himself was Starfire. He walked until Starfire said "Hello Robin.", unnoticed that he didn't have anything on and forgetting that they swapped. Cyborg jumped all around looking for Robin. Until she started making a continuance yelp that he hurried and covered her mouth.

"Starfire, what's wrong." whispered Cyborg still covering her mouth. Starfire looked down just to make sure and looked up, finally pointed down. Cyborg finally looked down and seen he forgot to put clothes on. His face turned as red as a tomato and ran hiding his u-no-what. He ran off like a _**streak **_of lighting. While he was running Starfire took another look. Until he finally got into his room. Cyborg going through Robins stuff looking for clothes his head raced with thought like _Robin will never forgive me, epically since Star seen what she shouldn't have. _And more thought I can't even start to describe.

As he went past Starfire she paid no attention to him. _Oh god, I hope she didn't record that. _He just went past her to the exit and went outside and stopped. He thought _Where do I go from here?_

**That the end of this chapter. Any suggestions on where he should go. And how it should end. Well hope you like and hope this makes up for the long wait on the last one (it was on the same day I upload this on and chapter 3.) Flames are accepted.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter for switched 2. To Nightshade08 I've been meaning to fix that, I just haven't had enough free time for certain reasons but thanks for the reminder.**

**Chapter 5:**

At the crack of Dawn, the sky was pink and the beautiful sun rose from behind the buildings. Robin got up and seen Starfire passed out on the floor with a weird smile on Cyborg's face. As he was staring at her, the other's woke up. They had rested easily. Robin slowly reached down to her until he touched the mechanical chest and shook her hysterically, "Starfire wake up!" he yelled.

She then jumped up swinging her fist rapidly until she hit Robin. "Ouch, that's quite a punch." he said with his eyes starting to water "Anyway, where's Cyborg?"

"Um," she thought for a few minutes trying not to laugh, "I believe he went up for some air."

"Ok, he should come back in, here in a few minutes. Beastboy if he's not go get him."

"What!" he yelled. "Please tell me your joking dude."

"No. Now come on let's eat breakfast."

As the four titans sat down for breakfast they had no idea of where Cyborg went. He was wondering around a disserted street trying not to think of what would happen once Robin woke up and Starfire told him what happened. _Oh man Robin's going to kill me, I hope Star doesn't tell him. Wait a minute I could go back to my house before my accident. _As he sprinted down the road, he had flashbacks of when he was in football. Until he seen what he hasn't seen in a very long while.

He reach for the door knob and turned slowly. "Dang it, it's locked!" yelled Cyborg. He turned around and just before he was about to leave _Wait, the spare key under the mat._ He slowly and carefully raised up the mat, sweet was dripping from his forehead where he ran earlier. He just seen the key. Cyborg snatched up the key and tried to hurry and stick in the lock, he was shaking very hard and he finally unlock the door at about the 8th try. He slowly opened the door and seen more memories flash before his eyes. Football posters, tools, and dust scattered everywhere. He shouted "I'm home!"

The titan's just got done eating breakfast. Beastboy then headed up to see if Cyborg was on the top of the tower. He said "Robin wants us to practice." He looked around and ran back down the stairs. He was out of breath "Robin,-gone-not there-"

Robin just stared at him taking every word slowly until he said trying not to yell "we have to find him." They started out the door until Starfire said "but don't we have to know where he is first?" Robin paused in his tracks. He thought about what to say.

"Starfire, that's what find him is for, you don't have to know where they are. Just look for them."

"Ok. I shall take part in the looking." She then raised up a rock "Cyborg are you under there."

"Starfire," Raven said, "you should try to look for him in places he will actually be."

"But he could be anywhere."

"Star," said Robin, "I'm sure he not under a rock.

"Let's head into town." suggested Beastboy.

"Good idea." replied Robin.

**I hoped you liked it. Thanks for the suggestion Nightshade 08. For any one that has suggestions I would like to hear them. Thanks for reading. New chapters will be coming up. Please comment and flames are acceptable.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sry for the delay. Here's chapter 6 hope you enjoy.**

Last time... "Star," said Robin, "I'm sure he not under a rock.

"Let's head into town." suggested Beastboy.

"Good idea." replied Robin.

**Raven Starfire**

**Robin Beastboy**

**Starfire Cyborg**

**Cyborg Robin**

**Beastboy Raven**

Cyborg at his old home cleaning but still thinking,_ I don't know what the'll do to me I ran away, practically stole robin's body. And I just don't know._ He then stood in front of a mirror, he slowly reached up for robin's mask. Taking it off. Finally seeing Robin's eyes. He stared into them. Breaking the gaze he suddenly remembered that none of his clothes fit robin. He seen that they were 3x his size. He put them in the dryer to shirnk them.

**-Meanwhile-**

"I do not know where to look." Starfire said.

"Well Star," robin stared, "wait, Beastboy do you remember the first time we all met?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You can sense my body by Raven's power, and I can turn into a dog to help track it."

"Brillent idea Robin." Starfire added.

"I guess that means, I'll be looking above while flying." said Raven sarcastically.

"Good thinking Raven." said Robin.

_Crap, I shouldn't of said anything. _"Ok see you in a bit." Raven said while taking off.

**-Later**

Cyborg while in normal clothes without Robin's mask on went to the Mall. _I hope no one notices or reconizes me. _He was browsing with the money he had brought with him that was about 1,000 dollars.

He had chosen some clothes, like a blue musleshirt, and a dress shirt, and some blue jeans and Khakis. He was up at the Cash Register until, he seen his body walk into the mall.

_Oh no, they must know where I'm at gotta hide, thought Cyborg._

_ Yeah, the mall of shopping, I am so happy they sent me here to look for Cyborg thought Starfire._

**-What really happened**.

Starfire was walking with Beastboy and Robin. She continusly talked and kept getting in the way. She kept kicking dirt in robin's face (by accendent) and kept beastboy out of concentration. Until robin sent her with some money to go to the mall so she would be out of their hair.

**-Now**

Starfire had seen Robin's body and was chasing him down. She tackled him down. "Robin am I happy to see you, oh and your fully clothed oh sorry cyborg. I almost didn't reconize you with out your mask."

"Starfire, you didn't tell the real robin about um.. last night did you?"

"Why would I?"

"No reason, just keep it between us, ok."

"Ok are you ready to be come you again?"

"No, but yes."

"What do you mean 'no but yes'?"

"I have some things to accomplish."

"Like what?"

**This is where you come in, leave a comment below or pm me saying what unfinished business cyborg has... Plz... :'-(**


	7. Sorry

**I'm sorry but i am quiting fanfiction. If you have my oc you can continue to use it. But i got a very mean message and i'm just going to quit, maybe ill come back on and write more another day, but if you want this story pm me first come first serve, i will not accept it in the comments. So pm away.**


End file.
